


Molliarty - A Late Night Conversation with Him

by BornWicked07348



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornWicked07348/pseuds/BornWicked07348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read a headcannon from tumblr about Molly secretly working for Moriarty, which I thought was kinda cool so I decided to write something for it. I also wanted to add a little Molliarty into the mix just for some fun :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Molliarty - A Late Night Conversation with Him

**Author's Note:**

> I read a headcannon from tumblr about Molly secretly working for Moriarty, which I thought was kinda cool so I decided to write something for it. I also wanted to add a little Molliarty into the mix just for some fun :D

"Hello Molly," a voice said. Molly looked around the lab, but saw no one. But she recognized the voice. Jim. "Hello Jim. How are you?" she said, aiming her attention back at the experiment she was doing. "Actually, I have some news." he says, stepping out of the part of the lab that wasn't very well lit. He wore his usual suit and tie, and had a look on his face, a mix of sarcasm, and a darkness you just couldn't look away from. That's what Molly had seen anyway. A man who wouldn't let anything stop him. A man, more than a man, the power face of a whole network. "What would that be?" Molly asked. "I visited Sherlock." he said casually. He walked over closer to her and looked at the chemicals she was messing with. He wrapped his arm around hers and squeezed the eye dropper, making the blue and black substance mix and expand, "I almost killed him." he said. Molly turned her head a little, but was stopped by how close Moriarty was. "What stopped you?" she said. Molly didn't fear Jim, like most did. She knew what power he had, and how easy and quick it would be for him to make her disappear. But she also knew that she held a powerful play in front of him. She was close to Sherlock. She has been for a while, and her cover as a simple, shy, fangirl, impressed by every simple move of the man, was almost perfection. She was key to Moriarty's plan, and he knew it. "A call," Jim stepped away from her, looking bored as ever until he pulled out her phone. He stared at it like it held the most precious piece of information that could ever be sent by a simple call or text. More than likely it was. "A call? A phone call?" Molly turned around, took off her gloves, and grabbed the phone from Jim. She looked at the ID, "It would be." she said with a small laugh. Jim looked interested in what she had to say. "What do you know about her?" he asked in a demanding, yet quite tone only he knew how to master. "Not much. Her name is Irene Adler, she's one for power plays and..." she grew a small smile, "dominatrix. I happen to also know that Sherlock knows absolutely nothing about her." she walked over to the other side, "what did she offer you?" "A way out. Apparently she's very good at blackmailing. She gave me information about... well you don't need to know. Better for your act." he said. "Does the Ice Man know anything? About her and you working together?" Molly asks, moving onto the next experiment. He walked over with her. Molly picked up a tray with a piece of flesh on it and moved it from the freezer to the counter. She picked up a pair of small scissors and clipped a small piece. She looked into the mirror to her right on the wall and watched as Jim went through the stuff, being careful to put it back when he was done. "She won't tell him, or the Virgin, anything about our connection to me unless I say she can. She thinks we've made a deal when quite honestly she's just offered herself as another piece to add to my game board." he says, "Another character to play." "What do you want me to do?" Molly asks him. He turns around and walks up to her. She can hear his shoes on the tile floor as he walks over. He places a hand on her elbow, and his chin on her shoulder. He's taller than her by about 3 inches. "I like you better with you hair up. Then again that is how we met. You used to wear darker makeup, and a black jacket instead of this white lab coat. Remember that?" he asks. He felt close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck. "I do remember. You offered me a deal, to be under your protection in exchange for my part on your... game board." she says leaning her head back a little to look at him. "And here you are. New name, new job, new life. And all protected from danger." he steps back, "well, unless you were to double cross me or walk out of our little deal." Molly turns around to face him, "Why would I do that? You give me everything I need in exchange for details on a man that either is always here or never comes in. Seems fair to me." "Yes. It is. Anyway, usual standard. You are to not tell Sherlock that you are in personal contact to me, yada yada, don't be boring. Oh and as for the whole Irene thing." he stops just before opening the door and walking out, "Molly Hooper knows nothing about an Irene Adler. Why would she?" he walks out and Molly looks back at the mirror on her right side and sees that he left her something. She walks over and sees a small grey box in the little fridge next to the blood samples. She takes the box and opens it. Inside is a ponytail. Being a little disappointed, she sat the box down and saw something move. Underneath the paper under the ponytail, is a diamond charm bracelet. And a note. "Sometimes the most beautiful jewels are hidden under the most plain objects. See you at Xmas". Molly smiled. She put the box down and looked into one of the many mirrors in the lab, took the ponytail and put her hair up. Then she put on the bracelet. In the mirror she saw a glimpse at who she was before Jim Moriarty.


End file.
